


Sanders Sides College AU

by LillyValley



Category: Cartoon Therapy (Web Series), Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, thomas sanders - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 04:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26467336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LillyValley/pseuds/LillyValley
Summary: It follows Virgil moving into a new dorm. This dorm just happens to be his best friend’s twin brother dorm as well.It shows Roman, Virgil, Patton, and Logan getting closer as friends and maybe even in relationships.Of course with Janus and Remus and helping them through it and are sort of comedy relief characters.It mostly follows Virgil and Roman’s perspective at the moment.(This next chapter is taking a while so be patient)
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. New Roommate

**Author's Note:**

> 1.I have dyslexia so I’m sorry if some things are spelled wrong or my grammar is bad  
> 2.I apologize if I spell Janus name wrong sometimes AutoCorrect likes to do that.  
> 3.At this rate each chapter should be coming out between 5 days to a month.  
> 4.This is my first ever fanfic I hope you like it.  
> 5.Each chapter is 7-10 paragraphs so far

Chapter 1  
New Roommate

It was their sophomore year of college. It was a normal day. Roman was at his theater rehearsal, Logan just got out of class, and Patten had just got some very exciting news and wanted to tell his roommates right away. So he grabbed his phone and called Roman and Logan, his two roommates. They both almost immediately pick up the phone “what’s up Pat, just finish rehearsal,” Roman says out of breath from rehearsal. Logan then budded in and asks, “Do you need something Patten, I’ll be home in a few minutes, is it urgent? Do you need me to pick something up?” “No, no, everything’s fine. I just got some really exciting news!” “Oh, what is it!” Roman said sounding very excited. Patten not being able to wait anymore finally says, “We’re getting a new roommate!” “Halfway through the year?” Logan asks. Patten then tells them, “Ya apparently he and his old roommates broke a few things on campus and they don’t want them to dorm together.”

Roman then asks, “do you know his name patten?” “Yes, or when he’s coming?” “Oh ya, his name is Virgil and he should be at the dorm later tonight!” Roman to make sure of something asks, “What was his name again Patten?” “Oh, his name was Virgil, why?” “ON no reason, just wanted to make sure I heard you right, Virgil is a very unique name.” “Well thank you for telling us Patten anything else?” “Oh! I was told to tell you that he has major anxiety so be careful when you first meat him.” “sounds adequate I should be home in about 3 minutes and 30 seconds Patten.” “Ok see you then Lo.” “Yes, a should be there in a few minutes.”  
  
They all then hang up. Roman puts on his red jersey jacket and starts walking home, he stares at his phone for a few minutes with his radish brown hair in his face. He finally decides to call his brother Remus. Remus then answers the phone, “hey bro what up, you like never call me.” “Oh nothing, um is everything ok with Virgil?” “Ya, why are you asking? You never really liked him. Ohhhh or do you have a crush on him like in 5th grade,” Remus teases. “Dude no!” “You sure? Come on bro you know you can tell me anything!” “No, I can't because if I tell you, you’ll tell Janus, and then he’ll tell Virgil!” “So you do have a crush on him!” “No!” “Ok then fine, tell me why you asked if he was ok then.” ”Fine! Patten told me and Logan that a kid named Virgil was moving into our dorm, and well Virgil isn’t really a common name so...” “oh ya...” “Bro, isn’t Janus and him supposed to be dorming with you? Did something happen,” Roman says sounding slightly concerned. “Well, Janus and Virgil got into a fight and might have broken a window... or two.” “Again!” “Ya... it was really funny though! I got it on camera!” “Really! Send it to me. Wait no now I have to deal with that Emo!” ”ok ill make sure to send it to you,” all of a sudden Remus sounded like an overprotective dad, “And you better treat him right or you and your friends will have to deal with me and Janus!” “Ok, ok we will! Anyway, I have to go just got home I’ll call you tomorrow.” “Ok tell me how he is tomorrow.” “Got it,” Roman the hangs up and heads into his Pattens and Logans Small apartment.  
  
Later that night. Virgil was just about to knock on his new apartment door. To calm himself down he grabs a keychain on his backpack. The keychain had a squishy on it, Virgil would squeeze it to release stress. Virgil was a small slim boy. He had dark brown hair that almost looked black, he also had purple streaks in it. He had a Gray plated jacket and jeans. He finally knocks on the door.  
  
Logan was reading the book in the sitting room. He was wearing a black sweater with his neat brown hair and his black glasses. Logan was reading a book on the couch. When he heard a knock on the door he yelled to Patten who was in the kitchen, “Patten can you please get that.” “Sure Lo,” Patten says running to the door. When he opens the door to see Virgil he instantly hugs him. He then asks, “You must be Virgil right?” “Um ya,” Virgil says with a look on his face that says he’s uncomfortable from Patten hugging him.  
  
Roman then comes downstairs to see what all the commotion was about, “Hey is someone he-“ Roman freezes on the staircase once he sees Virgil. Patten then lets Virgil out of the hug but just like Roman he was frozen where he stood all he could say was, “Hey princy.” Roman blushes at his childhood nickname, “I told you not to call me that.” Patten then looks at Roman, “do you know each other? Why didn’t you tell us!” Logan then walks up to Virgil and brakes up the awkwardness, holding out his hand to him, “Hello, it's nice to meet you my name is Logan Barry.” Virgil then shacks Logan's hands. Logan then directs Virgil to Patten, “This is Patten Heart my Boyfriend, and a seems you already know Roman King.” “Um ya, I’m Virgil Storm.” “Nice to meet you Virgil Storm.” Logan then turns around and looks at Roman, “Roman since you seem to know him already, can you please show him to his new room upstairs.” Roman knowing I would be rude to refocus he reluctantly says, “Ya sure thing, follow me, Virgil.”

  
Sure Roman was happy that the empty room next to his was finally filled, but did it have to be his twin brother's childhood best friend to be the one to fill it. Once they got up the stairs to the hallway with all their bedrooms Roman decides to try to make a conversation, “Soo you and Janus broke more windows huh?” “Uhhh ya... Remus tell you?” “Ya once I heard you were moving into this dorm I ask Remus what happened” “Wait so you knew I was going to be your roommate?” “Um... ya Patten told us your name and I immediately knew it was you concerning your name is pretty unique.” Virgil blushes and looks at the floor at Roman calling his name unique but then he’s thinks, “He probably didn’t want Patten and Logan to know he knew me, and I messed that up.” They then stop in front of a tan door. “Here’s your room, If you need anything my rooms right next to yours. Logan’s right across the hall and Pattens is across the hall from mine.” “Oh um.. ok thanks, Roman.” “No problem Emo nightmare, also since I have your phone number I’ll add you to the dorm group chat.” “Got it, thanks again.” Roman nods slightly with a reassuring look on his face and says, “Anytime,” and then turns around and walks to the living room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reason Virgil calls Roman, princy is because when them and Remus hung out when they were kids since their last name was king, Remus and Roman decided that Roman would be a prince and Remus would be a duke. 
> 
> Janus’s last name in the series is Dean.


	2. Talking and pizza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter it’s everyone getting to know each other. You find out a little bit more about Roman and Virgil’s childhood. You get to find out a little bit more of each persons personality more.

It was the next day, a Sunday around dinner. Roman was in his room practicing his lines, and Patten had made him, Virgil, and Logan hang out and do a puzzle to get to know each other more. Roman then got a call. He knew who it was immediately from the ring tone. It was Remus. Roman wondered why Remus was calling him. Sure Remus was supposed to drop by tomorrow to say hi to Roman a check on Virgil but that didn’t explain why he was calling now. He finally decides to pick up the phone. Remus almost immediately says, “Hey Bro!” “Hey Re you need something?” “Nope.” “Ok... what is it?!” “Nothing! Just wanted to check in to. See how Virgil was doing.” “Why can't you call him?” “I mean I would but Virgil has this thing where he says he’s fine, so you don’t worry even though he’s not.” “Got it... well he seems fine, He’s getting to know Patten and Logan right now.” “Really?” “Ya, Patten made them all to a space puzzle together.” “Got it, Remember to keep an eye on him for me. Oh, and J and text one of us if he needs anything.” “Dude you sound like your him dad!” “I wouldn’t say that. Considering me and Janus are sneaking out after hours tonight.” “Dude be careful!” “Ya, ya, bye fart face!” Roman then lets out a sigh, “bye Remus.”  
  
Roman then gets up from his bed and walks downstairs to find Patten, Virgil, and Logan finishing up the puzzle. He then says, “Hey what’s for dinner.” “Hm.. what you up for kiddos?” Logan then suggests, “What about pizza.” Patten and Roman both love the idea. Patten then asks, “Is that ok with you Virgil.” “Ya, it's whatever.” “Great how does sausage pizza sound to everyone,” Roman suggests. “Ya!” “Sounds adequate.” “Ok, I’ll order it.” Once again Patten asks Virgil, “Is that ok with you Virgil?” Roman then buds in, “Of course he is, it's his favorite time of pizza!” “Oh really,” Patten says confused. “Um ya...” Virgil says looking at the floor. “How did you know that Roman?” Logan says sounding slightly concerned. “Oh, easy! When even he came over my house and hung out with Remus at a sleepover they always order it.” “Oh cool!”

  
Logan then says, “I’ll order it.” “Wait, I thought I was ordering it!” “So did you then.” “No, not yet.” “Ok, then I will.” “Why!” “Because!” “Because what?!” “Because I said I will!” “I said it first!” “FINE, YOU ORDER IT THEN!” “FINE!” Roman then calls the pizza place with Logan storming to his room. “Do they usually do that?” “Ya you’ll get used to it,” Patten says letting out a sigh.  
  
About 15 minutes later one sausage pizza, one cheese pizza, and a liter of coke arrived at their place. After Patten pays for it, he yells up the stair since everyone was in their rooms, “Kiddos dinners ready come down and eat!” “Be down there in a few minutes Dear,” Logan yells. “Coming!” Roman yells running down the stairs with Virgil slowly walking behind him.  
Within the next few minutes, they were all downstairs and in the kitchen. All the food was on the counter. “Dig in,” Patten says obviously hungry himself. Virgil then grabs two slices of sausage pizza, a cup of coke, and starts heading upstairs.

“Now where do you think your going!” Patten yells make Virgil frees in place, as it was the first time he heard Patten raise his voice like that. Virgil sill somehow managed to say where he was going, “To my room...” “oh no. We are all eating down here together today!” Roman that buts in, “Dude why!’’ “Because today was Virgil's first whole day with us and a want us all to have a meal together, just like we did the first day we moved in here.”Roman then reluctantly agrees, “Ugh fine!” Virgil not wanting to fight with the dad like charter does the same, “Sure why not...” Logan actually thought it was a good idea, he was going to eat downstair with Patten anyway so what was the harm in two more people joining them, “That sounds great Patten.”

It was the next morning. Patten and Logan were in class, Ramen was in the living room on his phone, and Virgil was sleeping since his classes weren’t until later in the day. Virgil wakes up with a start to the sound of his ring tone. He rubs his eyes with his black plated hoodie and then checks his phone. With a rush of shock, He had 15 missed calls from nonother then Janus. “He then starts panicking and thinks to himself, “oh god is he ok! Is he hurt! Is he mad at me!” he starts to panic and decides to call Janus.

As soon as Janus answers Virgil asks, “Dude are you ok!” “Ha, ya I’m fine I’m tired but fine.” “What did you and Remus be last night?” “Nothing much, we just snuck out after hours.” “And did what?” “We just spray painted random trees.” “On-campus?!” “Oh totally,” Janus says in a sarcastic tone. “Got it.” “So how is the new dorm treating you? Remus told me that you had to dorm with Roman and his friends. Must be torture.” “Ya... to be honest, it's not that bad, could be worse.” “Ha, how?” “One word, Remy.” “Oh god so true!” “Yep, hey, Ima go eat breakfast.” “At 10 o’clock? Ok, that’s fine text me later.” “Ok bye J.” “Bye V text you soon.”


	3. A crazy day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter Virgil and Roman get into a small fight about nicknames. You also get to see Virgil, Janus, and Remus hanging out and being friends. Virgil panics multiple times in this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (This is the longest chapter so far)

It was around 8 am on a Monday. Patten and Logan were in class, and Virgil had just got off the phone with Janus. Virgil comes downstairs to see Roman laying on the couch on his phone. Roman then sees Virgil and decides to greet him, “oh! Good morning Virg.” “Can you not call me that.” Roman was very confused about why Virgil didn't want him to call him that says, “Why can’t I call you that, My brother does.” “Well your brother, is one of my best friends and I’ve known him since elementary school.” “I’ve known you as long he has.” “So what, just don’t call me that.” “You still call me princey.” “Fine!” “Fine!” Virgil then grabs a granola bar from the kitchen and stormed upstairs.  
  
After Virgil stormed off Roman starts feeling bad and thinks to himself, “God I’m so stupid! What was I thinking? I didn’t have to argue with him! I need something to watch to keep my mind off of it.” He then says out loud, “welp guess I’ll watch Cinderella!” Once Virgil gets upstairs he runs to his room slams the door and falls angst it. He then thinks to himself, “Oh god Virgil why did you get so mad!” He then meters to himself, “Its just a stupid nickname.”

It was a couple of hours later, somewhere around 10:00 pm. Roman had decided to apologize after he finished his movie. He walked up to Virgil's room and paused for a second before deciding to knock and say, “Hey... you there Virgil?” in a sweet voice. “What do you want Roman,” Virgil shrill voice responds. Roman then apologizes deciding he should open the door. So he leaned his head on Virgil’s bedroom door and says, “Um, hey... I’m sorry about earlier today I shouldn’t have responded like that.” The was a minute of silence. Virgil was sitting down on the floor against the door. Virgil then finally decides to say something, “Its fine Roman, you weren’t the only one who overreacted.” “Ha, ya...” Roman then slides down the door and sits agent’s it, “can I call you V?” “...Sure...” “Great, also um are you free for lunch today?” “Um no, I’m hanging out with Remus and Janus in about an hour actually, why?” “Oh ok, I just wanted to see if you wanted to hang out sometime.” “Oh, ok.”

  
They both sit in silence for I couple minutes, nether of them darling to open the door. “Hey um... I have to head to class in a few minutes.” “Oh ya ok.” “Have fun with Janus and my bro, talk yo you later Hot topic.” Virgil blushes at the nickname he gave him, “Aww you think I’m hot, I’ll see you later princey.” Roman smirks and gets up from the floor to head to class.

About an hour later Virgil goes to meat Remus and Janus outside the dorms. Once Remus saw Virgil he immediately held out I’m, “Hey Virg over here!” Virgil hears him and starts running over but is shocked to see that Janus wasn’t with him, “Hey! Where’s J?” “Oh ha, he forgot his hat,” Remus says looking slightly annoyed. “I sawer to god, he obsessed with that hat.” “Ya... I know, I don’t mind it though.” “Well of course not you're dating him.” “Ha, you got me there! So...” “so what?” Virgil says confused. “Well, how’s life with my twin brother as a roommate?” “Honestly, it's not that bad.” “Really! I could never imagine living with him!” “You literally lived with him for 18 years Remus.” “Ya but living with him for any longer, ew!” Virgil then rolls his eye. They then spot Janus running in the distance.

Janus with his black jean jacket, yellow shirt, ripped jeans, and of course, his black hat, comes running up to them clearly out of breath, “Hey guys, I’m here!” Virgil all of a sudden feels more relaxed now that Janus was with them, “Hey Jan.” “Hey V.” “So where are we going anyways,” Virgil asks. “The Bar!” “Remus no! Don’t worry Virgil we’re not going to the bar.” “Remus yes!” Janus then takes Remus’s hand to make sure Remus stayed near him and Virgil. Remus then blushed as their hands touched. “Virgil, we’re just going to get some lunch and then if you want too.” “Ew, ima gonna have to deal with you two being all mushy the inter movie.” “Yep, to bad you dint have a boyfriend to cuddle with during the movie like us,” Remus teases. “Oh, too bad,” Virgil says in a sarcastic voice. Janus finally decides that they should go, “Let’s head off guys.” They then head to lunch.  
  
They all get into Janus’s car. Virgil gets in the back, with Janus driving and Remus sitting in the driver seat. Janus the randomizes his playlist, the first songs that plays is I put a spell on you by, Nina Simone. Virgil starts taping his foot, “Hey, do you guys think that there will be enough time to get to class after the movie?” “And since when did you care about classes! We skipped all the time in high school. Is that nerd finally getting to you?” Remus says looking back at Virgil from the passenger seat. “No! I care cus I’m actually motivated to do what I wanna do.” “Well I agree with Remus, I think that nerds getting to you,” Janus says teasing Virgil. “See! Even Jan agrees with me!” “You guys suck!” “I mean ya we’re gay.” “Remus!” Virgil yells. “Can you not Remus,” Janus says try not to let out a laugh.

  
Later that night Virgil had woken up from a mix of a headache and a nightmare. He decided to go downstairs and get some ibuprofen, water, and a small snack. On his way back up he hears music coming from one of his roommate's rooms. It was coming from his side of the hall so he knew it must be coming from Roman’s room. He thought to himself for a minute, “What is Roman doing up at 3:00 am and a Tuesday night let alone, playing that loud of music.”

  
Virgil then went up in front of Roman’s door. It had a wooden gold stair hung on the front of it with Roman's name on it. It looked like a celebrity’s dressing room. Virgil leered agents the door. He could just make out the words of the song. He then thought to himself, “should I knock I mean it would be nice to have someone to talk to. No that’s not a good idea! What if-” before Virgil could finish his thought Roman opens his door to get some water.

  
When Roman opened the door he didn't see Virgil at first since he was a least a foot fallen then the Emo. So when he looked down he was rather shocked at first and stepped back, “You ok there Virg- I mean Virgil?” “I- I’m fine, I’m a- I'm going back to bed. bye!” Virgil then ran off to his bedroom next door. “Bye?”Roman just stud in his door frame for a minute or two before finally saying to himself, “That was.. wired?” he then headed to get some water and a snake before finally going to bed.


	4. The Lost Hoodie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Virgil hoddie is his old hoodie, not his purple one.

Chapter 4 

The lost hoodie 

It was around 7 am on a Tuesday morning. Roman had woken up early that morning to finish a weighing project due that week.Roman then hears patten yelling up the stair supposedly to Logan, “breakfast is ready!” He then hears Logan yell back, “Be there in a minute hun.” Roman could smell pancakes from the kitchen. Roman wondered how he didn’t wake up to the nice smell every morning. Roman knew if he didn’t eat he would get even more frustrated on his writing project then usual, so he headed downstairs to eat some breakfast. 

When he gets downstairs he sees Patten and Logan hanging out at the table eating breakfast, “Morning guys.” “Morning kiddo! Your up early,” Patten says surprised and happy to see Roman. “Ya, it sucks cause I couldn’t sleep much last night but I need to get a writing project done.” “You should really get more sleep, Roman. Knowing you you probably didn’t fall asleep until like 5 o’clock last night,” Logan says concerned.Ironically Roman yawns and says, “Dude I’m fine.”“I say otherwise.” “Just let me eat nerd!” Roman then goes to the kitchen grab some pancakes and sits down in the living room to eat.

An hour or two later Logan and Patten headed off to their classes. Roman didn’t have a class till later that day. Virgil was just waking up. After a few minutes, Virgil comes downstair. “Morning emo” “Morning sir sing a lot” “you know what, I don't mind that one.” “Good, because last night you were sing really loud.” “You could hear that! Sh#t is that way you were up last night! sorry!” Roman says in a panic. “No- no! No need to worry, it wasn't your fault I was up last night. “ “ok that good to know,” Roman says letting out a relieved sigh.“Why were you awake last night?” Virgil says in an interested voice. “Well since I didn't keep you up, I could ask the same.”“Fair enough.” 

Other then a coffee machine the room was silent of a couple of minutes. Roman finally breaks the silence, “So...” “so what?” Virgil says while thinking to himself, “ talk about  Déjà vu .” Roman then asks “Well um... are you free today?” “You asked that yesterday.” “So, what?” “So.. why?” “Am I not allowed to want to hang out with you?” “I mean you are but why?” “Because your my roommate and I want to get to know you more.” “You’ve known me since 3rd grade.” “Ya but like I only knew you through Remus, you know.” “Um.. no, not really.”“You know what just forget I said anything,” Roman says in a slightly sad and slightly frustrated voice, “I'm going to try to get some sleep before I have to go to class.” “Um ok...” 

Roman then heads upstairs to his room leaving Virgil in the living room alone. Virgil then walks over sits on the couch, puts on a show, and then thinks to himself, “ Dude just hang out with him! It's not a big deal! ” 

Somewhere later in the day, about two hours before dinner, Vigil comes Running down the stair, “Guys! Do any of you know where my black hoodie is!” “Nope, why did you lose it Kiddo?” Patten asks. “Ya, I can’t find it!” Virgil then starts panicking and falls to his knees. Roman sees Virgil fall to the floor and runs over to him from the couch and kneels down next to him, “It's going to be ok, calm down. Follow my lead, breath in for 4 seconds, ok good now holed for 7 seconds... now breath out for 8 seconds, ok now repeat that.” 

After repeating that a few more times Patten says, “OK we’ll help you find it.” Logan then kneels down next to Virgil and Roman and says, “Where and when was the last time you saw it?” “Last time I remember it was tied around my wasted and a walk back from campus.” “Well that won't be in possible to fined,” Roman says in an overly sarcastic voice. Virgil starts to panicking again. Logan then yells at Roman, “Not helping Roman!” “Sorry, sorry, I’m sure we’ll find it Virg.” “I said don’t call me that!’ Virgil yells at Roman. “Right, right sorry. We’ll find it, Virgil, trust me.” “Yes, Virgil, Roman, drive up to campus and look for it, me and Patten will. Check the dorm and anywhere else you think it might be.” “Ok we can drive in my car,” Roman says with Virgil nodding in agreement. 

Roman helps Virgil get up and they walk to Roman's car. Roman gets in the driver seat and Virgil gets in the back. “Do you want to sit up here, I mane you don’t have to but...” “um ya s-sure,” Virgil then gets in the passenger set. “Do you want me to play some music? Or do you want to or something, might help you calm down more.” “S-sure,” Virgil then starts playing his playlist, The first song that comes on is,  Imaginary by Evanescence.  “You really love that jacket huh.” “Ya...” “I remember wearing that every day in high school.” ‘Ya, it helps me calm down...” “And that’s exactly why we’re going to find it!” “Thanks, princey.” “Anytime!”

After almost 4 hours of searching for Virgil hoodie with no luck in finding it, Roman finally convinces Virgil into going somewhere to dinner with him. They go to a diner near campus.“I'm sorry we didn't find it,” Roman says. Virgil doesn't respond he just looks down and plays with his food a little bit. “Well um, Hey what's your favorite color?” “Um... purple why?” “No reason you just always seem to wear black.” “Ok... do you have a problem with that?” “No, of course not!” There was another moment of silence int I’ll once again Roman brock it, “You always seemed really attached to that hoodie, as I said earlier, expressly in high school.” “Ya... Janus got it for me on my 16th birthday I was a having a really bad year at it helped me get through it.” ”That's so nice of him... I'm so sorry you lost it. “It's not your falt Roman.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you don't mind waiting a few days for chapter 5.


	5. Chilling on the couch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long

Chilling on the couch

Due to not being able to fall asleep because of the day before Virgil went downstairs pretty early in the morning. “Morning kiddo your up early, did you end up finding your jacket?” Patten asks. “No... I and Roman didn’t see it anywhere on campus so.” “Ohhh well I’m sorry we didn’t find it.” “It's fine...” “Ok... well there’s cookies in the cupboard if you want some.” “K thanks, Pat.” “No problem kiddo, I’ll see you later today.” Patten then puts his backpack on and starts to head out the door to class, “By the way Logan is already at his class.“ “Ok bye Pat.” 

Soon after Roman woke up to 10+ messages on his phone from Remus. Roman decides to call him and Remus answers almost immediately. “Hey what’s bro I just woke up?” The next thing he knows Remus is screaming in his ear, “Is Virgil ok!” “Umm ya, I think, why?” “He wasn’t answering my calls last night!” ”Oh well...” “WELL WHAT!” Roman didn’t say anything, he knew how much that jacket meant to Virgil. “ROMAN TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED!” There was another moment of silence before Roman finally said, “If I tell you, you can’t tell Janus and you can’t tell Virgil I told you.” “IM NOT AGREEING TO THAT!” “THEN IM NOT TELLING YOU!” “DUDE he's my best friend! Tell me!” “NO!” “FINE! I won’t tell them!” “Ok thank you.” “Now what happened.” 

“Well,” Once again there was a pause, “Do you know the hoodie he always wears.” “Ya! The one Janus got for him on his 16th birthday.”“Well, he lost it somewhere coming back from campus...” ”WHAT!” “Ya...” “Dude that helps him calm down! YOU NEED TO FIND IT!” “Me and Virgil looked all over campus together we still couldn’t find it, Logan and Patten are going to see if they can find it today there on campus now.” “You better find it!” “We’re trying bro!” “You know what! I’m coming over!” “What! One, you said you’d come over next week, and two, I don’t even know if he’s awake he probably isn’t!” “Well too bad I’m coming over now!” “Remus!” “On my way,” and without another word Remus hung up. 

Even tho Remus’s dorm was all the way on the other side of the building, the next thing he knew he was hearing a knock on the door. Virgil then yelled up the stairs, “Roman! You awake?” “Coming,” Roman then runs down the stairs and opens the door, to see Remus standing there. Remus then pushes Roman out of the way and runs to sit next to Virgil on the couch. Virgil then jumps slightly from being surprised. “Oh, hey Remus.”“Why weren’t you responding to me last night!” “Y-you texted me,” he was obviously lying.“Dude me and your moth- Janus were worried sick!” “Ok... I’m surprised you didn’t come sooner. Also, where is Janus?” “Class.” “Got it.” “Don’t change the subject!” “I told you! I didn’t see your texts!” Roman then finally comes over and sits on the couch next to Remus and says, “How did you not see the texts since I heard you upat 2 o’clock last night?” “Ooooh” “I- uh, you heard me awake last night?” “Ya.. the walls are pretty thin here.” “Got it,” Virgil then mumbles to himself, “I have to remember that.”

Remus then buts in, “Hey V! We’re your hoodie!” “I-I... I lost it.” Virgil then starts tearing up. Remus seeing this goes in for a bear hug, “Dude it's ok... why didn’t you tell us!” “I thought J was going to get mad or you guys would get worried.”“Not answering us just makes us more worried!” “Ya.. sorry.” “You need to sleep!” “No, I'm fine Re-“ Before Virgil could say anything else Remus pushed Virgil’s head onto his lap, “NO! Sleep!” “Remus!” 

Virgil yells as Roman is laughing his heart out on the couch. “Would you rather sleep on Romans lap,” Remus then winks at Virgil. That shut up both Roman and Virgil immediately and they both start blushing. Roman looks away trying to hide the blush. Virgil then yells, “Remus no! Why would you say that!” Remus with a big grin on his face says, “Hm... I don’t know.” Roman then clears his throat, “Well um... should I put on a Disney movie?” Virgil then rolls eyes but Remus yells, “Yes!” 

Around halfway through the movie Virgil fell asleep on Remus’s lap. After Roman and Remus talk for a while, Remus realized that he had to go to class, “Hey Ro?” “Ya, what's up?” Remus then gets an idea, “I have to go to class.” “ok.” “You need to switch places with me!” “What!” “I don't want to wake Virgil. Do you!” “No I don’t, so be quieter!” “Fine, then switch places with me!” Roman then rolls his eyes and blushes slightly, “Fine.” They then quickly and carefully switch places 

Remus says bye to Roman and soon falls asleep on the couch with Virgil sill on his lap. After a while, an alarm goes off. Virgil wakes up with a start finding his head on Roman's lap, and Roman sill sleeping through the alarm. Virgil then blushes realizing that he had been sleeping on Roman’s lap. He then stops his alarm. “R-Roman? You up?” “Wa? Ya now I am.” “When did Remus leave?”Roman then remembered that he fell asleep with Virgil on his lap, “Oh- um he had to go to class, and we- I mean he didn’t want to wake you up soo.... we switched places.’’ “Oh um ok...“ They both then blush and look away. “Well... I’m going to get ready for class.” “Ya ok!” 


	6. Late night panic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !warning panic attack!  
> Remy(sleep) is mentioned in this chapter.  
> This is were the Princxity really starts!  
> sorry that this took so long. Chapters will probly be coming out once a mouth at the least every week.

late night Panic

Later in the day, Roman was sitting on the couch, Logan and Patten were in their rooms and Virgil was coming downstairs to get a snack. Once Virgil gets downstairs he goes to the kitchen and grabs an apple. He then goes into the living room and sits on the couch next to Roman. Roman almost immediately started blushing. Roman then thinks to himself,  “ Why am I blushing! It's not like I like him. Right?”  Roman quickly hides his face. “You ok there Princey?” Roman rubs his face and says, “Ya I’m good...” “Ok, if you say so.” “Ya um.. did you get enough sleep for class earlier?”“Um.. ya sure.” “Cool. Also Pat made sure to buy coffee for you and Lo. It's in the cupboard.” “Ok thanks for telling me.” “No problem.” 

Virgil thinks to himself for a moment and says, “Hey um...” “What’s up Jack Smellington?” “You know what... never mind.” “Hey no! I'm sorry! what is it?” “Well, you’ve been asking if I’m free for lunch...” “Ya and...” “Well, I’m free tomorrow.” “Cool! So it’s a date!” “What!?” Virgil then thinks to himself, “Was he asking me out the whole time!” Roman flustered says, “N-no! Not like that! I mean....” Roman then took a deep breath and says, “No, that’s not what I meant. No need to worry.”He then thinks to himself, “ I’m so stupid. why did I say it like that!?” Virgil then thinks, “ Oh thank god!”  and says,  “ oh ok...” 

They both then blush and look away. Virgil then finishes his apple and says, “I'm gonna head to my room.” Virgil then gets up from the couch and starts walking to his room. Before even being able to take two steps Roman grabs his wrist, “Wait!” Virgil flinches at how loud Roman was and turns around. Roman then quickly lets go of Virgil’s wrist and says, “S-sorry But um.. where should we meet up and when?” Easing up a bit Virgil says, “Um...my cousin Remy has a cafe not too far away from campus.” “Oh! Ya ok. My brother has mentioned Remy before. What time?”“2:30?” “Sound good!” “Ok, I’ll text you the cafe address. Now if you don't mind I'm going to head to my room.” “Ok, thank you.”

!TW! Panic attack coming up!

Later that night, around 2:00 am Roman was having a creative rush. It was quite common for him and it happed almost every night. He was about to go downstairs to get a snake and a glass of water like every night. Roman was walking down the hallway when he thought he heard something from Virgil’s room. He walks across the hall to Virgil’s Room and lightly knocked on the door, “Virgil, you there?” Virgil was there sure, but couldn't say anything. Roman could hear Virgil breathing heavily, “Virgil are you ok?”Virgil had tears running down his face. Due to how heavy he was breathing Virgil still couldn't say anything. Roman already worried says, “Virgil please answer, or I'm coming in.” When Virgil heard that he started panicking more. Roman then opens the door slightly surprised it wasn't locked. Roman then sees Virgil panicking on the floor. “Dude!” 

Roman then runs and kneels next to Virgil. Roman then remembers how Remus used to calm him down in high school. Roman rubs Virgil’s back before asking, “Can you talk?” His breathing slowing a little bit Virgil weakly says, “K-kind of.” Calmly Roman says, “Ok if you can, name five things you can see.” “T-the floor, my bed, y-you, my dresser, a-and my pants.” “ok good, now name four things you can feel.” “The carpet, the bed, my hair, and y-your coat.” “Nice, now tree things you can hear.” Virgil then takes a scratchy deep breath before saying, “My voice, your voice, and the air conditioner.” “Two things you can smell.” “Um... My air freshener and..... you cologne.” Roman then slightly blushes and says, “And one thing you can taste.” “My tears.” 

“Ok. Do you feel any better?”“Ya... I think so. Thanks, Roman.” Roman then lets out a sigh of relief, “of course. Remember if you ever need help I’m here,” Roman giving Virgil I look of reassurance says, “I’m going to head to bed. Is that ok?” Virgil then hesitates a bit before saying, “Ya... um, can you actually stay with me tonight?” Roman a little token it back that Virgil asked him to stay says, “Oh ya! Of course!” 

They both stand up walk over to Virgil's bed at sit down. “Do you want to watch a movie? I have Disney+ on my phone.” “Ya ok.”“I thought we were meeting up at 2:30 PM, not 2:30 AM,” Roman jokes. “Haha, very funny.”

By the end of the movie, Virgil had fallen asleep with his head on Roman’s shoulder. Roman carefully got up, tucked him in, and went back to his room. He closed his door, sat on his bed, and thought to himself. “ I can’t wait for tomorrow.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTW this got 118 hits what! Thank you so much!  
> also btw I love comments sooooooo ya.


End file.
